


Parenting a Strawberry

by 2cute4u



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Complete, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cute4u/pseuds/2cute4u
Summary: Ichigo turns into a child when he accidentally swallows a few pills that Grimmjow had in his pockets. Grimmjow decided to take him back to Las Noches and kill him if he has permission from Aizen. However, Aizen has other plans."You are to take care of the child and raise him to be of use to me in the upcoming war. Do whatever you deem necessary.""NaNI de F*cK?!"
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Nani?!

-Third person POV-

Ichigo pants heavily as he grips his Zanpakuto tightly, looking up at his opponent.

"Come on! You can do better then that!" The blue haired espada yells in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yells and begins running towards the Sexta.

"You're boring me now. Come at me with full power." Grimmjow says grabbing a few pills from his pocket and shoving them in Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo coughs but was forced to swallow the pills.

"What the hell did you give me?!" Ichigo yells.

"Oh chill. Those are just Hollow replenishments." Grimmjow waves a dismissive hand in the air.

"But I'm not hollow!" Ichigo exclaims.

"I'm sure they should work the same." The espada says.

Ichigo falls to the ground suddenly and starts shrinking.

Grimmjow finally blinks at the sight and whispers one word at the sight after Ichigo had stopped shrinking and screaming in fear. "Shit...".

There, replacing the teenage boy was a small child, orange hair and no older then a few months old of human age.

The toddler began crying as he felt the cold winds pick up.

"Shit..." Grimmjow repeated. "What do I do?..."

After contemplating for a few minutes, he decided to take the boy with him, back to Las Noches.

"Whatever. I'll kill him eventually anyways." Grimmjow says, tapping the air effortlessly, creating a large Garganta and walking through it towards his home.

\-----

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Nnoitara bursts into uncontrollable laughter as he looks at Grimmjow who was holding a human child with orange hair, currently sleeping in the Sexta's arms.

"Shut it." Grimmjow growls as he notices the orange head stir in his sleep because of the noise.

All of a sudden, Ichigo gives a cry of pain as something shoots out of him and onto the ground in front of Grimmjow.

"Ow! What the hell!" The creature exclaims as he stands up, rubbing his head.

The exact copy of Ichigo except for his colours of course, stood there looking around the room before scoffing as his eyes landed on the baby Ichigo.

 **"What happened to King?"** He asks.

"What do you think?" Grimmjow replies as he got over his shock of Ichigo owning an inner hollow.

 **"Is that going to happen to me too? What about our Zanpakuto?"** The albino asks.

"Well. My theory is yes. It will happen in a few minutes give or take, your Zanpakuto is probably in a coma like state. How I know of this is because I created the pill and know how it works inside out." Szayel says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 **"Great. Before I become... Whatever that is. Let me just say something."** The inner hollow says, holding up a finger as a point.

Everyone around the room held there breath to what the hollow was going to say.

He points at Szayel then at Aizen.

**"F*ck both of you."**

Before shrinking with his clothes and falling unconscious as well.

"Adequate..." Szayel says.

A murmer broke out in the meeting room as the espada either looked confused, sweatdrops or both.

"Silence." Aizen says quietly but sternly.

The whispers go quiet as Aizen steps up.

"What do I do with this?" Grimmjow asks as he shuffles baby Ichigo to the right arm and picks up his albino copy with his left.

Aizen seems to think for a moment before he smiles with the perfect plan concocting in his mind.

"You are to take care of the children and raise them as brothers to be of use to me in the upcoming war. Do whatever you deem necessary."

Grimmjow's loud "NaNI de F*cK?!" was exactly what everyone was thinking.

"But Aizen-sama. What's to say they both won't remember themselves as teenagers?" Szayel asks.

"That is unimportant. If they do remember their teenage years as infants then simply create something to force them to forget. We have them as our hostages after all." Aizen says.

"A magnificent idea Aizen-sama." Aaroniero says from behind his mask.

"Grimmjow. Any objections?" Aizen asks.

"... None." Grimmjow says, because he gets to torture the infants after all.

Everyone was dismissed after that was settled.

"Oh and Grimmjow." Aizen calls.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow asks.

"No killing the infants either." He says.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grimmjow says as he leaves the room and heads towards his own, children still sleeping in his arms.

Just as Grimmjow was about to open the door to his room, Szayel appeared to his right.

"I'm not going to give them to you to use as test subjects Szayel." Grimmjow says with a glare.

"Showing your fatherly side already? I hope you don't get too attached to them." Szayel laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well I was just here to warn you that if the twins see something that they have come across in their teenage years that is familiar to them, it might jog a memory. So be careful." Szayel says as he turns to leave.

Grimmjow enters his room with a sigh.

A small wiggle in his right arm indicates that Ichigo was waking.

The small child opens his eyes for the first time ever since his regression and stares at the blue headed Espada that he was being held by. 

Grimmjow places them both down on his bed next to each other.

Ichigo blinks before looking at his twin who was starting to wake up as well.

The twin of Ichigo took one look at Ichigo before he started pulling Ichigo's orange hair, causing Ichigo to whimper in pain before exploding in wails.

"Ah! That's bad. Don't pull on your brothers hair!" Grimmjow scolds the Albino.

'Oh yea. I have to name this one... Shiro will do.' Grimmjow thinks.

Shiro tears up at the sudden scolding, not knowing what he did was wrong and started crying as well.

"Argh!! god damn it! How do I shut these two up??" Grimmjow yells at himself as the two twins kept on crying.

"It seems as though you are having trouble already." Uliquiorra says from the doorway.

"I'd like to see you try this then!" Grimmjow snaps.

"Human infants see contact as a sign of comfort and to know that you do not want to throw them away. A simple hug or carry and rock will do, with some reassuring words as well, it does not matter if you have to lie either. If they hear the simple words of 'I love you' then they will comply to doing whatever you want them to do." Uliquiorra says emotionlessly.

"I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face." Grimmjow says as he grimaces thinking about doing and saying that to the two crying children on the bed.

"I was merely stating the simple facts." He says.

"So what do I do in this situation?" Grimmjow asks.

"You have to comfort the Orange one and pat his head saying a few words such as 'Don't worry the pain will be gone soon' or make him believe you have used magic to make the pain go away. Simply wave your hand above his injury and say that you have made his pain fly away before giving him a hug." He replies.

Grimmjow cringes as he picks Ichigo up.

Ichigo sniffs and hiccups in confusion before feeling his care giver pull him into a hug and felt his hand rubbing his orange locks in a comfortable motion.

Ichigo, not really knowing what Grimmjow was doing but knew that it felt nice just leaned into Grimmjow's chest and stopped his crying.

Grimmjow sighs as Ichigo's crying stops. He places Ichigo on the bed again and watches him as he makes his way towards Grimmjow's favourite pillow to snuggle up against.

"What about Shiro?" Grimmjow asks Uliquiorra.

"You need to teach him that hurting his family is not the right thing to do so scold him gently but firmly before telling him that you'll let him off this time but is to punish him if he does it again. However, in the living world, males at the toddler age start to play fight so you must understand the difference between that." He replies.

Grimmjow looks at Shiro before turning back to Uliquirorra.

"How do you know this?" Grimmjow asks.

"I have read many books." He says before leaving Grimmjow's room.

The Sexta shrugs and bends down so his eye level with Shiro.

"Shiro. That was bad. You shouldn't hurt Ichigo like that, okay?" Grimmjow says to Shiro who sniffs.

He then picks the Albino up and gives him a small hug and pat on the head.

"If you do it again then I'll punish you, okay?" Grimmjow says as he places the baby down on the bed next to his already falling asleep brother.

With a sigh, Grimmjow lies down on his bed next to the twins and falls into a half-sleep and half-awake state.

Because hollows don't sleep.


	2. Daddy

Day 2

Grimmjow wakes up to twin cries in the middle of the night and groans as he sat up quickly.

He looks down next to him and notices the twins crying, not knowing what was wrong, Grimmjow just stared at them for a while before pulling his hair in different directions because of the unbearable wailing.

"Grimmjow. I suggest you feed the creatures before they die of starvation." Ulquiorra says as he opens the door with a bang.

"Oh... That's what was wrong... What do I feed them then?" Grimmjow asks, too tired to properly yell at the children or Ulquiorra.

"Human food." He replies.

"What do humans eat?" Grimmjow asks.

"Ask Szayel. He should still be awake because he is finding an antidote to reverting whatever you did to the two." Ulquiorra says and walks back to his own room again.

Grimmjow sighs and picks the two crying babies up, rocking the two to distract them for a bit as he goes to find the mad scientist.

Finding the right door, Grimmjow kicks the door repeatedly.

"Okay! I get it! Stop!" Szayel yells as he thrusts the door open.

"What do human babies eat?" Grimmjow asks.

Szayel sighs and pushes Grimmjow inside the lab.

Szayel then grabs 2 weirdly shaped bottles with a white substance in them and places them onto the table.

"This is a substance that is full of the necessary ingredients for human children, the humans call it milk. Human babies who are just born only drink this because they have not yet grown teeth to eat properly. At a certain age the human babies will grow there first teeth, they will start to eat more solid foods. For now just give them this to drink and they'll stop crying." Szayel says, pushing the two bottles forward.

Grimmjow stares at the bottles before piking one up and then picking up Shiro.

He then supports Shiro's head before pressing the top of the weird bottle to his mouth.

Shiro drinks happily and finishes in no time.

"Don't forget to burp him." Szayel says.

"Burp him?" Grimmjow asks.

"Human babies sometimes drink too fast and air bubbles get trapped in their stomach, causing unbearable discomfort. They need to get that air out and the best way to do that without harming him is to make him burp." Szayel explains.

Grimmjow gives him a 'How the hell do you do that?' look.

"Place a cloth over your shoulder and lean his head there, pat his back gently until he burps." Szayel explains.

Grimmjow does exactly as he was told and placed the now sleepy Shiro down onto a comfy couch.

Grabbing Ichigo for his meal, Grimmjow repeats what he did to Shiro.

"While you're here. I'll give them the antidote. I completed it just before you arrived." The pink haired scientist says as he brings out two needles.

The babies that Grimmjow had just picked up, cried and squirmed around in the Sexta's grasp as they saw something sharp and dangerous looking.

"Great! They were just about to fall asleep!" Grimmjow glares at Szayel.

"Hold them still. It shouldn't hurt. It's instinct to move away something that either looks like it hurts or can potentially hurt you." Szayel says as he injects the children.

The twins look up at Grimmjow with watery, hurt and betrayed eyes that made the Blue haired Espada cringe in slight guilt.

"It's done. You can leave now." Szayel says, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Grimmjow 'tch's before leaving and heading back to his own room.

He places the two teary eyed babies down onto his bed again and sat down.

The twins telepathically (No one knew) talked to each other with pictures and came to a conclusion that if their Blue-haired, just now decided adopted father, doesn't apologies for letting the pink haired man put needles into them, will get the silent treatment as well as disobedience.

Grimmjow who looked down at the twins couldn't help twitch in annoyance at how they look as they scowl in exactly the same way, though it's more of a cute pout.

"What? Do you want me to apologies for letting the scary man inject needles in you?" Grimmjow asks with slight annoyance.

The twins, who somehow understood somewhat what Grimmjow was saying pouted even further.

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry. Are you two going to stop pouting now? You need to sleep." Grimmjow sighs.

As soon as Grimmjow apologised and said 'sleep' the boys suddenly felt sleepy and yawned.

Grimmjow lay down next to the dozing twins and fell back into his half-sleep state.

\-----

Day 3

In the morning, Grimmjow felt something warm on his left and right arm. He quickly opened his eyes to see Ichigo clinging to his right arm and Shiro clinging to his left.

The twins woke up as soon as they felt Grimmjow move.

"Come on. Let go. Ichigo, Shiro." Grimmjow says with a slight glare, still not used to the sudden clinginess from both children.

The twins giggled as they sat up and stretched like their new daddy, well tried to anyway, which by the way was stretching like a cat.

Grimmjow stood up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving the twins on the bed for a bit.

The twins decided that it was a good time to leave the room to explore and so they crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped off, subconsciously using Reiatsu to cushion there fall. They crawled to the door and used there chubby hands to push it open.

They both giggled quietly as they made their way down a long hall way.

They exited Las Noches without anyone noticing because of they subconsciously hide there Reiatsu as well as the fact no one is up right now because Grimmjow wakes up early.

They giggled again as they head outside and played around in the sand. They crawled off and away from Las Noches, leaving a trail off small foot and hand prints, since they were crawling.

As soon as they couldn't see Las Noches anymore, they stopped there crawling and drew themselves in the sand, holding hands with a smiling Grimmjow.

They both giggled, rolling around the sand next to the picture they were  
were proud of drawing.

"What's this?" A strange hollow says as they stop rolling around.

"Oh my. You two are strong. You'll help me get stronger. Why don't you hop into my mouth?" The hollow laughs.

Ichigo, the younger twin freezes. They both know that they've never seen this hollow before and that the hollow wanted to hurt them but they don't know what to do.

Shiro instinctively crawled in front of his younger brother as the hollow stepped forward.

Ichigo tears up as the hollow nears the picture they both drew.

They both wanted to show that to their daddy to get him to smile since they've never seen him smile before.

Not knowing how to stop the hollow from stepping on the drawing, he sends a picture of the drawing to Shiro who also looks at the drawing that the hollow was nearing.

Ichigo let a small whimper out before crying out loud.

Shiro turns around and gives Ichigo a determined look before crawling as fast as he could towards the hollow and hitting it's legs repeatedly, shouting in frustration as he did so because he still couldn't get the hollow to stop moving.

The hollow instead, laughed at the pathetic display before twitching in annoyance.

"You're starting to piss me off." The hollow says as he aims a finger at Shiro, attempting to Cero him.

Ichigo, who saw what the hollow was doing let out a loud cry as he tried to crawl towards his brother, not wanting Shiro to disappear.

He wanted daddy to come and rescue them now!

"ICHIGO! SHIRO!" Ichigo and Shiro heard a familiar voice yell.

Just as soon as they heard the yell, they saw the hollow disappear and in the hollows place was their daddy.

Ichigo let out sobs in relief and Shiro's first priority was to see if Ichigo was okay.

Shiro crawls towards Ichigo and hugs the orange head as he let out a few tears of his own now that he realised the danger he was in just a few seconds before. Who was going to protect Ichigo if Shiro had died and their daddy didn't show up?

"Shiro! Ichigo! What the hell were you two thinking! Running outside of Las Noches like that!" Their daddy yelled at the two.

Ichigo wails louder and Shiro cries as they both put their arms up, wanting to be picked up.

Grimmjow picks them both up.

"You two could've gotten killed!" Grimmjow scolds the two.

Ichigo hiccups.

Shiro sniffs.

"Grimmjow! Did you find them?" Nnoitra asks as he Sonido's next to Grimmjow.

Halibel appearing as well.

Soon enough most of the Espada appeared around the crying twins, even Aizen, Gin and Tousen appeared.

"I did. They were about to get killed by a lowly hollow." Grimmjow glares at the twins.

They tighten their grip on Grimmjow's clothing.

"W-We so-so **wwy D-Daddy...** " They both say in sync.

Everyone visibly freezes and Grimmjow pales.

'They think I'm their daddy?' Grimmjow exclaims in shock mentally.

"It seems like the antidote is working, however slowly. They are now currently around the age of two in human years. They must've grew in the short time they were out." Szayel says.

Grimmjow sighs, knowing they can at least communicate a little now.

"Why did you two go outside?" Grimmjow asks a little more gently this time after he got over the shock of being called 'Daddy'.

"P-Picture..." Ichigo sniffs as he points to the ground.

Everyone looks at the squiggles that the twins had drawn and Nnoitra bursts out laughing.

"What's that suppose to be?" Lillynette asks.

"I'm pretty sure that's suppose to be the twins and Grimmjow smiling." Starrk answers.

Grimmjow felt heat running through where his chest was but pushed down the feeling to smile in front of the others.

"Uh... Good job but next time don't run outside of Las Noches okay? I was so wo-" He cut himself off as he realised what he was just about to say.

"Worried? Grimmjow?" Szayel grins.

"Of course not!" Grimmjow snaps at him.

"We have found the twins now so I suggest we head back now." Aizen says, sort of relieved the two had not died.

Wait that's not right. He was merely worried that he would have lost an advantage against the shinigami.

That's right.

"Hai Aizen-sama." Everyone but the twins say as they all Sonido towards Las Noches.

"A-Are you m-mad Daddy?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow as everyone except Aizen appeared at the dining hall.

Grimmjow hesitates about what to say before sighing.

"Of course I'm mad. At both of you." He says to the twins in his arms.

They both widen their eyes in fear of their daddy being mad at them.

"But. Shiro did a good job at defending Ichigo and Ichigo, I'm proud of you for being scared for your brothers safety." Grimmjow says.

 **"Cebause I'm older! I gotta Pwotec' Ichi!"** Shiro says proudly as he puffs his chest out.

A lot of the woman coo'ed at how adorable the boy was.

"C-Cebause I no wan' Shi-nii go bye bye..." Ichigo sniffs and hugs his brother, Shiro happily returning the hug.

Many of the woman coo'ed again.

"Then I'm not mad anymore. But don't leave my sight ever again okay?" Grimmjow says. He's getting good at the parenting thing he nods to himself mentally.

"Otay **Daddy."** They both pout adorably.

Grimmjow admits in his brain that they were quite cute and that he did melt every time they called him 'Daddy', although he's not used to it yet.

"Come on then. You boys must be really hungry from all the excitement today." Grimmjow says as he takes a seat at the table for Espada's, twin boys on both sides.


	3. Daddy’s Friends

Day 9

Grimmjow fed the twins as the food arrived.

Some of the veggies the twins made faces at but they didn't want Daddy to hate them so they ate it without complaints.

After finishing the breakfast, the two boys jump up and down.

"Why are you two so excited?" Their Daddy asks.

"Can we meet **Daddy's friends??"** The twins beam up at him.

Grimmjow wanted to say 'No' immediately because of all the bad habits that the twins could pick up from them but reluctantly said 'Yes' just to keep them from crying.

"We need to get you two bathed first though. You two just finished breakfast... messily." Grimmjow says as he grabs the toddlers hands in his own and guides them outside the dining hall.

"But that's cebause Shi-nii started thwowing fings at me." Ichigo pouted.

 **"No it's not! Ichi said it was gonna be funny if evweryone started thwowing food evwerywhere!"** Shiro pouts as well.

Grimmjow sighs at the boys.

"Daddy! **Ichi** /Shi-nii's **bwaming** me!" They both look up at their Daddy.

"Both of you were blaming each other now stop fighting. Say sorry to each other." Grimmjow says patiently.

"Sow **wy Ichi** /Shi-nii..." They both look down.

"Good boys. Now let's go visit Ulquiorra after your bath." The Sexta says before cringing a bit at the thought of his two little boys becoming like Ulquiorra.

The twins giggle as they jump onto their daddy's bed while said daddy was preparing the bath.

"Boys! Get into the bath!" Grimmjow yells from the bathroom.

The twins quickly jump down and into the bathroom as they heard their Daddy yell for them.

They giggle as their Daddy playfully dumped them into the water.

"'gain! **'gain!"** They shout happily.

Grimmjow smirks as he grabs hold of Ichigo and tickles him with his right hand as he dumps Shiro back into the water with his left.

The squeals of laughter was what Grimmjow had decided he liked to hear. As well as their smiles and their happiness.

"Now go and rinse off." Grimmjow says after he had finished shampooing both their hair.

They laugh and talk about mundane things as they splash around in the large spa-like bath tub.

Grimmjow gives a small smile at the sight before halting everything and frowns.

'Just what are these kids doing to me? I'm changing...' He thinks to himself.

"Daddy! Come catch **us! Don' be a chicken!"** The twins yell out, waving their arms up.

'Maybe change isn't so bad.' Grimmjow smiles again before it changes into a smirk and runs into the knee deep water.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that!" Grimmjow chuckles as he scoops up Shiro and turns him upside down.

Shiro squeals in delight.

"Daddy~ I wanna do that too!" Ichigo whines.

"Oh? You do?" Grimmjow smirks at Ichigo then suddenly tossing him in the air and catching him with his arm.

Ichigo squeals as well.

\-----

Grimmjow dries the twins hair as they got out of the bath and got them dressed.

"Let's go. Ulquiorra should be in his room right now." He say, opening his bedroom door.

The twins skip around their Daddy's legs and down the hall way, stopping as their Daddy stops.

"Ulquiorra! The twins want to meet you!" Grimmjow yells as he knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal Ulquiorra wearing his expressionless face. He looks down to the twins who were hiding behind their Daddy's legs and peeking out.

"What for?" Ulquiorra asks.

"You're the one who reads about human children, shouldn't you know?" Grimmjow shrugs.

"Of course I do. Human children normally find uncle and aunty figures within their parents friend group. However I do not consider you as a friend nor do I wish to be apart of this." Ulquiorra says.

While they were busy talking however, the twins took it to themselves to start exploring his room.

 **"Ichi! Look! He has a book wif pictures on it!"** Shiro yells excitedly.

"He has one hewe too!" Ichigo jumps up as well with a book in his hand.

"I have not given you permission to touch my belongings." Ulquiorra says.

"I don't give them permission to be brats but they do it anyways." Grimmjow shrugs.

"Daddy! What does dis book say?" Ichigo asks running up to his Daddy.

"That one says 'Shakespeare' Ichigo." His Daddy informs him.

 **"Daddy! What does dis one say?"** Shiro asks running up to his Daddy as well.

"That one says 'Shakespeare' as well Shiro." His Daddy says.

"We chose th **e same one!"** The twins yell then giggle.

"Wait. What's **Shakey spear?"** They ask.

Grimmjow stifles a laugh at the way they said 'Shakespeare'.

"William Shakespeare was an English poet, playwright and actor, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's greatest dramatist. He is often called England's national poet." Ulquiorra says.

The twins blink at Ulquiorra before yelling out a loud "Co **ol!"**.

This time it was Ulquiorra turn to blink at the twins response to William Shakespeare.

"Can we call **you Unky Orra?"** The twins asks.

Grimmjow bursts out laughing at the nickname.

Ulquiorra blinks once again.

"If you must." He says at last.

\-----

"Who nex **t Daddy?"** The twins ask.

"Um... Why not visit Starrk." Grimmjow nods to himself. Starrk would be the least troublesome one. Lilynette however...

Grimmjow shudders as he imagines the twins acting like Lilynette.

He vows to never let them become like that.

He knocks on Starrk's door but instead of Starrk answering it was Lilynette.

"What do you want?" Lilynette asks rudely.

"The twins wanted to meet Starrk." Grimmjow says as he points down at the twins who are now hiding behind his legs.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Lilynette coo's at them before letting them in.

"Starrk! Wake up!" She yells at the sleeping figure on a bunch of pillows.

"Hmm? What do you want Lilynette?" Starrk asks as he yawns.

"There are kids who want to meet you." She says.

"Kids?" Starrk asks as he looks towards the door, noticing Grimmjow with two kids attached to his legs.

"Oh those kids." He says as he gets up slowly.

"Arwe you **Unky Starrk?"** The twins asks at the same time.

Starrk blinks at the nickname.

"Uh... Sure Whatever is less hassle." He says.

"Yay! Now we 'av **e two Unky's!"** The twins cheer.

Starrk sweatdrops before looking up at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asks as he notices the look he was getting.

"Do they practice that?" He asks the Sexta.

"Practice what?" Grimmjow asks.

"Daddy! Who arwe **we vwisiting next?"** The twins ask.

"That." Starrk says pointing at the twins, who blink and tilt there heads with a questioning look.

"We can visit Halibel next." Grimmjow replies before giving Starrk a shrug.

The twins then cheer as they hear there going to visit another person.

"Boys. I have a question." Grimmjow says as he got curious as to how they were speaking at the same time as well.

"Yes **Daddy?"** They ask.

"How do you two talk at the same time?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well I can hear what **Ichi** /Shi-nii is go **ing to say next in my head!"** They both say together again.

"You think it's Telepathy?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well, Shiro was ichigo's inner hollow." Starrk shrugs.

The twins then yawn and rub there eyes.

"I think they need sleep. Don't human children need like an afternoon nap?" Starrk asks.

"Oh they do?" Grimmjow asks.

Starrk shrugs again.

"Thanks. That's helpful." Grimmjow says sarcastically before picking the twins up with both arms.

"Come on you two. You need an afternoon nap." Grimmjow says, Sonido-ing back to his room and placing the two children down on the bed.

"Dad **dy..."** The twins call.

"Yes boys?" Grimmjow asks, wondering what it was now.

"...love **you..."** They say before sleep took over.

Grimmjow freezes still at the unfamiliar words before stroking their hair.

"...Daddy... loves you both too..." He says to their sleeping forms.

'What's the hell is happening to me?...'


	4. Sick

Day 16

Grimmjow wakes up to small twin whimpers and gets up quickly to see what was wrong.

The twins were twisting and turning in their sleep, sweating heavily.

"Ichigo? Shiro? What's wrong?" Grimmjow asks, shaking the two awake gently.

"D-Daddy... Hurts..." Ichigo tears up.

 **"Daddy... Wan' it to go 'way..."** Shiro coughs.

"What do I do? What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Grimmjow panics.

The twins cry in pain, coughing and sniffing. Grimmjow picks the twins up and wraps them both in a blanket. He quickly runs out his room to find Ulquiorra.

"Oi! Wake up! It's an emergency!" Grimmjow yells as he kicks the door.

Ulquiorra would have normally ignored Grimmjow until he left however this time Ulquiorra can hear the panic in his voice and got up quickly, Grimmjow never panics. He opens the door and sees a very worried looking Grimmjow holding the twins who looked like they were dying. The only emotion Ulquiorra ever showed was surprise as his eyes widen just a bit.

"W-What do I do? Are they going to die?" Grimmjow asks.

"I... Don't know. I've never encountered something like this." Ulquiorra replies.

"What?! But you read this kind of things right?" Grimmjow asks.

"I don't read the medical health for human children... I did not see the need to." He replies.

Grimmjow is now slightly more panicked.

"What's wrong? I felt your Reiatsu fluctuating!" Nnoitara asks as he and the rest of the Espada appeared in a flash of Sonido.

They took one look at Grimmjow in shock then at the two bundles in his arms.

"S-Szayel! What's happening to them?!" Grimmjow yells out.

"I-I'm not sure... I didn't see the need to research humam children's medical needs as it would be highly unlikely that I would need them." Szayel says as calmly as possible to the Sexta who looks like he could snap at any moment.

"What do I do then?" Grimmjow asks.

"D-Daddy... **Help me...** " The twins grip Grimmjow tightly in pain as they whimpered.

Grimmjow, as well as the Espada's who grew attached to the little twins, felt their chests hurt a lot at the pain the twins were showing and not being able to help.

"D-Daddy will make it go away soon okay? Just be strong!" Grimmjow says and hugs the twins closer.

"I suggest going to the living world and finding a hospital there." Ulquiorra says.

Grimmjow nods and rushes off to find Aizen for permission to go to the living world. He knocks quickly on Aizen's door.

"Aizen-sama!" Grimmjow calls in a rush.

"Grimmjow... What's wrong?" Aizen asks as he opens the door. Aizen stops in place, frowning as he notices the state Grimmjow and the twin's were in.

"Could I have permission to head to the living world please?" Grimmjow asks.

Aizen looks at Grimmjow's panicked state and looked at the twins painful state, his heart felt a tug of worry for the twins.

"Very well. Hurry back and do whatever is necessary for them to get better." Aizen says before closing the door.

"Thank you Aizen-sama!" Grimmjow yells as he taps the air effortlessly creating a Garganta and running into it straight away.

He emerged in the living world and ran around looking for a hospital or something. He stopped in front of a small clinic but then realized the he didn't have a gigai or anything.

"Damn it!" He yells as he bursts his Reiatsu in frustration and panic, not caring if he gets found out.

He drops to the ground and tightens his grip on the twins. 

"Daddy... **make go** 'way..." The twins beg.

"Daddy's trying okay honey? Just be strong for Daddy." Grimmjow tries comforting the children.

"Is something wrong?" A man in a white coat asks as he runs out from the clinic. 

"Y-You can see me?!" Grimmjow asks in shock.

"Of course I can... Arrancar. However, your Reiatsu was going crazy and I didn't think you would be any trouble especially when I felt two smaller Reiatsu in your arms." The human says.

"Can you help them?" Grimmjow asks as he lifts the twins up to show the human. 

Grimmjow notices how the humans stops breathing for a second.

"I... Ichigo?" The human whispers.

Grimmjow widens his eyes in shock once again as he hears the human male whisper his son's name. "I... I'll answer any questions later! Just please help them!" Grimmjow asks almost pleading the human.

The human feeling conflicted gives a hesitant nod and gestures for Grimmjow to come inside with the twins.

"What are your names?" The human asks.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjauez... The twin with orange hair is Ichigo and the other is Shiro..." Grimmjow answers.

"I'm Kurosaki Isshin." The human, Isshin says.

"Kurosaki?!..." Grimmjow exclaims in shock.

"That's right." Isshin says, serious for once as he wipes the twins down with a cool cloth and giving them both medicine.

"Y-You're..." Grimmjow starts.

"Right... Please explain to me, Grimmjow... What exactly is going on here?" Isshin asks as he sits down on the table, after placing the twins on the couch to rest.

Grimmjow grits his teeth, conflicted.

"I think I deserve to know what's happened to my son who went missing sixteen days ago. Don't forget, Ichigo has to have gotten his Shinigami powers somehwere, right?" Isshin says.

Grimmjow sweats as he thinks of what to say.

"D-Da **ddy**!" The twins cry as the make grabby hands for Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! Shiro! What's wrong?" Grimmjow panics again as he raced towards the twins and scoops them into his arms.

The twins relax now that there in the arms of their Daddy. Grimmjow sighs in relief when he saw nothing physically wrong with them. 

"They call you that?" Isshin asks with a bit of amusement.

"... Kurosaki Ichigo and I were fighting but he swallowed a pill of mine that caused him to turn into an infant... His inner hollow seems to have been affected as well and I named him Shiro... I was ordered to take care of them because it was my responsibility." Grimmjow explains.

Isshin stares at the way Grimmjow was holding the twins with care and gentleness. Then remembers when Grimmjow just arrived, he had thought an Arrancar was attacking Karakura town but was shocked to find that Grimmjow was actually just worrying for the twins. 

"I see... So you've been raising them as twins?" Isshin asks.

"They are twins now, technically... Shiro's older though. Don't worry, Szayel is an Espada who has created an antidote for them. It now depends on how well they'll handle the memories when they revert back to there original age." Grimmjow says.

"Take care of my son's, Grimmjow." Isshin says.

"Of course." He replies.

"Okay, well. I suggest you stay here until there fever is down." Isshin says as he stretches.

"Won't I get caught by the Shinigami?" Grimmjow asks.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll take care of them if things get so bad. Just reign in your Reiatsu." Isshin says.

Grimmjow nods in thanks.

"You can stay in Ichigo's room I guess." Isshin chuckles.

"... Thanks..." Grimmjow gives a slight smile.

"Parenting can be hard. If you ever need help, just ask me." Isshin says.

"Thanks again..." Grimmjow says.

"Daddy!/Goat face! We're back!" Twin girls yell out as they open the door to the living room.

The girls freeze when they notice another person with blue hair holding what looks like a baby version of their older brother with a twin that's completely white.

Grimmjow eyes go wide as he realises that Ichigo has little twin sister's.

”What's going on? Why do those babies look like Ichi-nii?" Karin asks and narrows her eyes at Grimmjow. 

"What are you talking about Karin? Do the ghosts look like Ichi-nii?" Yuzu, who can only see a blur, asks. (But she can hear them.)

"Uh... You didn't explain to them about the spiritual world?" Grimmjow asks Isshin.

"I wanted to protect them from it I guess... I'll explain things now though... It's not like I can avoid it now." Isshin says.

"Goat face can see the ghosts?!" Karin exclaims.

Grimmjow takes a seat again by the table next to Isshin with the twins girls sitting in front of him and the twin's boys in his arms.

"Sit down please girls... I'll start from the beginning, okay?..." Isshin starts.


	5. Hollow's Love

Grimmjow listens quietly as Isshin explains his life as a Shinigami captain, that part, Grimmjow froze and tensed up.

After finishing his story, Isshin gestured to Grimmjow to tell them what happened to Ichigo.

"So you know Ichigo has an inner hollow... This is him." Grimmjow says holding up Shiro.

The girls jump up.

"Oh don't worry. This one is harmless. Ichigo and Shiro are being raised as brothers." Grimmjow says.

"Th-That's Ichi-nii?" Karin exclaims loudly, pointing to the orange haired twin.

Ichigo and Shiro wake up at the noise and yawn, rubbing their eyes cutely.

"Yea. I'm their-" Grimmjow starts.

"Daddy~ wanna **go home~"** The twins whine, opening their eyes and looking around at the unfamiliar environment.

"We can go home in a few days, okay? You two are still sick." Grimmjow says.

"They call you 'Daddy'?" Karin asks.

"Aren't you a hollow too? I thought hollows were bad..." Yuzu asks.

"Yea they call me 'Daddy' and I'm different to other hollows." Grimmjow says, placing the two toddlers on the table.

The twins blink at the two older girls before giggling.

"Who **you?"** They ask.

The girls look at Isshin weirdly.

"They don't remember." Isshin says.

"... I'm Karin. This is Yuzu my twin sister." Karin says.

"I'm Ichigo Jaegerjauez. That's Shi-nii." Ichigo giggles and points to Shiro.

 **"Shiro Jaegerjauez. I older. Dat means I'm smarter!"** Shiro brags.

Yuzu giggles at the cute display while Karin chuckles.

"No you not! I'm smart too!" Ichigo pouts at his brother.

 **"Well den I'm stwonger! Wike daddy!"** Shiro boasts.

"No you not! I am!" Ichigo exclaims, on the verge of tears.

"Boys..." Grimmjow sighs.

Shiro then punches Ichigo on the head.

 **"See! I'm stwonger!"** Shiro says, not realising that what he did was wrong.

Ichigo clutches his head and starts crying.

"Wahhh!! Daddy!! Shi-nii hit me!" He wails as he jumps into the Sexta's arms.

 **"You're a coward!"** Shiro says.

"Woah! Hey! Who taught you that word!" Grimmjow exclaims.

 **"Unky Nnoi said dat to Unky Telsa."** Shiro says crossing his arms.

"Don't learn things from him! And hitting your brother is wrong! Apologies to Ichigo." Grimmjow says, rubbing Ichigo's head.

Shiro pouts.

 **"Sowwy Ichi..."** He says.

"Good boy." Grimmjow smiles and pats Shiro's head.

"Wahhh! Daddy!" Ichigo cries.

Grimmjow hugs Ichigo and ruffles his hair.

"Aren't you suppose to be a strong and brave man like your Daddy?" Grimmjow asks.

"I-I am!" Ichigo scowls but it ends up being a cute pout.

"See. Look at you, being all brave like Daddy." Grimmjow grins.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well." Isshin smiles.

"Yea... It was a bit troubling at first when I had to say all the mushy stuff..." Grimmjow sighs.

 **"D-Daddy?... Do you hate me now?"** Shiro asks, grabbing hold of Grimmjow's sleeve.

"Of course not Cub, why would you think that?" Grimmjow asks placing a hand on Shiro's head.

Shiro shakes his head.

 **"Sowwy fo' hitting Ichi, Daddy... Love you..."** Shiro mumbles, hugging Grimmjow's arm.

"Daddy... Love you too..." Ichigo says hugging Grimmjow's chest.

"I...I..." Grimmjow looks over at Isshin and the twin girls.

"What are you hesitanting for? Just tell them you love them." Isshin laughs.

"I... Love you both too..." Grimmjow says.

"A hollow capable of feeling love... Now that's something you don't see everyday." Isshin mumbles with a very small chuckle.

"Lov- What love! I'm not capable of feeling anything!" Grimmjow scoffs.

"Acts just like Ichigo did too." Isshin says.

"Daddy?" Ichigo calls.

"Yes Cub?" Grimmjow asks.

"Who he?" Ichigo asks, pointing to Isshin.

"Well he's..." Grimmjow starts, cutting himself off when he realises he doesn't know what to say.

Isshin notices this and grins.

"I'm your daddy's friend. You can call me Uncle Isshin!" Isshin says.

"But that's not right! I feel like I'm taking them away from you!" Grimmjow exclaims.

"Grimmjow. There your kids for now. Raise them well." Isshin smiles.

"... Yea..." Grimmjow manages to mutter.

Who just gives their children up like that?

\-----

Day 21

Grimmjow lays the sleeping twins on Ichigo's bed and takes a seat next to them.

"Will you guys remember me when you return to your original age?" Grimmjow mutters, stroking the twin heads.

Grimmjow sighs and lies down, falling asleep quickly.

When he woke up again, he noticed that the twins were older now. Around 10 years old. They only have another 5-6 years before returning to their original bodies... But that

would mean around a couple of days left for the twins to stay with him.

Grimmjow felt a sudden pain in his chest and suddenly felt the need to hug the twins.

"Daddy~ Can we go home now?" Ichigo whines.

 **"Daddy~ I'm bored!"** Shiro complains.

"Boys. Daddy is really tired right now. Please give daddy five more minutes." Grimmjow says and plops back down.

"But **Daddy~"** They both whine.

"No buts. We can go home in five minutes. Go and say bye to your uncle Isshin and your Nee-chan's." Grimmjow says.

"Okay **Daddy!"** The twins grin and run down the stairs.

The twins play fight as they run down the stairs but come to a stop when they see a girl with short black hair in a Shinigami Shihakushou and no Uncle Isshin anywhere in sight.

"I-Ichigo?" The shinigami gasps.

Ichigo frowns.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks.

 **"How do you know Ichi?"** Shiro glares.

"I... I'm Rukia. Who are you and why is Ichigo so small?" The shinigami asks.

 **"What do you mean small? We're normal! Leave us alone disgusting Shinigami!"** Shiro yells.

"Shiro! Did you just say 'Shinigami'?!" Grimmjow yells as he heard the commotion downstairs.

Rukia's head whips towards the stairs and notices Grimmjow running towards the kids.

"You will not touch the kids!" Rukia exclaims, taking her Zanpakuto out and pushing the kids behind her.

"Shiro! Ichigo!" Grimmjow exclaims grabbing his Zanpakuto as well.

"Daddy! **Help us!"** The twins yell.

Rukia's eyes widen.

'Did they say Daddy?! Isn't he a hollow? And he's Ichigo! No matter what you say! Why would Ichigo be siding with a hollow!' Rukia yells inside her head.

Rukia shakes her head and swings her Zanpakuto down towards Grimmjow.

But the twins run out from behind her towards their Daddy.

Both Rukia and Grimmjow's eyes widen in fear as Rukia couldn't stop her Zanpakuto fast enough.

"Ichigo! Shiro!" Grimmjow yells, running forward scooping his children in his arms and turning around when the Shinigami's sword comes clashing with his back.

"Dad **dy!!!"** The twins yell in fear.

Rukia freezes from the shock.

A hollow. Protecting children? Said children calling the hollow 'Daddy'?!

This needs to be reported!

She Shunpo's away from the clinic.

Grimmjow falls to the ground but slowly balances himself so that one knee was on the ground.

"Dad **dy!"** Twin cries were heard from Grimmjow's arms.

"Are you two okay?" Grimmjow tries to reassure them with a pained smile.

The twins nod.

"That's good. Now let's head home." Grimmjow says, using a shaky arm to tap the air, morphing it into a Garganta.

He pushes the twins inside and quickly follows after them.

They appear in the middle of a meeting and Aizen stands up immediately. No matter who says what, Aizen was definitely worried. 

Everyone notices how the twins had gotten older but before Aizen could say anything-

"Uncle Aizen! Ple **ase help Daddy!"** The twins cry.

"Szayel. Heal him. Starrk, go and keep the twins busy." Aizen orders.

"Hai Aizen-sama!" Both Espada salute before Szayel takes Grimmjow out the meeting room.

"Dad **dy."** The twins whimper as their Daddy disappears from their sight.

"Come on Boys." Starrk says, holding them by their shoulders.

"Uncle Starrk... Is dad **dy going to be alright?"** The twins ask.

"... Yea. Your father is a very strong young man." Starrk answers.


	6. Too Soon

The twins hide under the mountain of pillows that Starrk sleeps on and curl up into balls, still worried about their father.

They hear Starrk walk back into his room because he had left to check on the Sexta.

"Ichigo. Shiro. Where are you two hiding?" Starrk calls out lazily.

"We'll only come out **if you take us to Daddy!"** The twins scowl.

They hear Starrk sigh.

"You know I'm not allowed to. Why don't you two play with Lilynette?" Starrk asks.

"N **o!"**

Starrk sighs again.

"Very well. I'll just sleep then. Don't go causing trouble." Starrk says and plops on top of couch (He found out that the twins were in his favourite sleeping spot so he doesn't want to crush them).

The twins remain silent.

"Lilynette. Make sure the twins don't go outside." Starrk drawls as he's already half asleep.

"Haaai~" Lilynette pouts from the carpet, playing with sand.

Starrk falls asleep instantly and the twin's use this chance to find their Uncle Szayel. After all, wherever their Uncle Szayel is right now, their Daddy is sure to be there because their Daddy needs to be healed.

They make sure to find a way to trick Lilynette first though.

They both agree to give her some candy they had gotten from Yuzu-nee-chan to bribe her into letting them go.

They nod and crawl out of the mountain of pillows.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Lilynette asks.

"We'll give you these so just let us go." Ichigo says holding out the candy.

Lilynette lights up.

"Candy?! Where'd you get it?! Starrk never lets me eat candy! Okay deal!" She exclaims happily and takes the candy, pretending she never saw the twins.

The twins run out the door and high five each other.

 **"Now, let's go and find Daddy."** Shiro says.

Ichigo nods and they both run some the hallway.

"Hm? Aren't you two suppose to be with your uncle Starrk?" Nnoitara asks as he stops the twins by grabbing the back of their Shihakushou.

The twins scowl.

"Let u **s go!"** They yell.

"Where are you two going?" Nnoitara asks, lifting the twins up to his face.

 **"We're going to none-of-your-business!"** Shiro glares.

"Yea! Let us go Uncle Nnoi!" Ichigo squirms.

"I see you've picked up your father's habit of bad mouthing." Nnoitara twitch's in annoyance.

The twins blew raspberry's at Nnoitara's face and he yelps as he drops the twins.

"Fine fine! Just go before I hurt you!" Nnoitara yells, rubbing his face.

The twins giggle and run off.

"Uncle Szayel! **Uncle Szayel!"** The twins pound on his door.

Inside the lab.

Szayel sighs as he drops a liquid on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hisses before exhaling once more as his injury heals faster.

Szayel raises an eyebrow at the Sexta.

Normally he would be yelling about how he didn't need healing whatsoever.

"So. What are you moping about?" Szayel asks.

"Moping? Who says I'm moping?" Grimmjow asks in return.

"Well, you're not yelling. You're not being yourself. You have a sad look on your face and you aren't telling me to not heal you." Szayel says.

"Fine! I get it!... I was just wondering... What will happen when the twins return to their original age... Will they hate me? Will they forget me? What if they go back to normal and want to kill me? I don't think I'll be able to kill them..." Grimmjow barely whispers.

"... Grimmjow... I don't know. But I do know that you are getting really attached to them. And I won't lie and tell you that everyone hasn't gotten attached to them as well. But they don't belong here... This was only temporary. You know that... Soon they have to return to their own world, I even have a memory erasing potion ready." Szayel says, shaking a small beaker.

Grimmjow stays quiet.

"They'll hate me..." He decides.

"Of course they won't." Szayel sighs.

They suddenly hear a pounding noise from the door.

"Uncle Szayel! **Uncle Szayel!"** They hear the twins yell.

"Hey, aren't they suppose to be with their Uncle Starrk?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well if that ain't love, I don't know what is." Szayel chuckles and opens the door.

Twin lumps immediately leap forward and push Szayel onto the floor.

"Where is he? **Where's daddy?!"** They yell.

"Over... There!" Szayel points a shaky finger up behind him as he tried to not suffocate under the twins.

"Boys. Your uncle is dying." Grimmjow says.

The twins look down apologetically.

"Sorry Un **cle Szayel."** They say.

"Not a problem..." Szayel says, standing back up.

The twins latch onto their fathers arms and jump up and down.

"How did you two escape Starrk?" Grimmjow asks.

"We escaped from Uncle Starrk's room by giving Lilynette candy and we ran down the hallway when Uncle Nnoi stopped us but **we were smart and didn't tell him where we were going! We spat in his face and ran to uncle Szayel's lab!"** The twins excitedly tell Grimmjow their story.

"I have no words..." Grimmjow sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't ya proud of us Daddy?" Shiro boasts.

"Yes Yes. Good job. But next time you have to listen to Aizen-sama." Grimmjow says ruffling the twin heads.

The twins pout but give reluctant nods.

"Now. Are you two going to go back to my room or start here?" Grimmjow asks.

"Stay **here!"** They reply.

"Fine with me. Just don't get your Uncle Szayel too mad." He says.

"Does that mean we **can get him a little bit mad?** " Ichigo asks and Shiro gives Ichigo a mischievous grin, which the orange head returns with a grin of his own.

Szayel splutters while Grimmjow guffawed.

"Don't be a smartass like your father!" Szayel yells.

"What will I do without you two?" Grimmjow wipes away a tear since he laughed too hard.

 **"Probably being awesome and kicking asses! And getting stronger! And fighting more!"** Shiro bounces around.

"Yea! I wanna be just like daddy when I grow up!" Ichigo agrees.

Grimmjow gives them both a genuine smile and hugs, wanting to get as much time with the twins as possible.

He knows that it won't be long before they leave.

The heartwarming moment was ruined however when Szayel decided to speak. "Yes yes. We get it. Love love love. Now let's make sure you're fully healed."

"Way to ruin the moment." Grimmjow deadpans.

Szayel just waves a dismissive hand.

"Hey Uncle Szayel? **What's this beaker for?"** The twins asks as they pour the liquid from the beaker on each other.

"N-No!! Don't touch that!!" Szayel's eyes went huge in panic as a pink smoke filled the lab.

Oh god. Grimmjow was not going to be happy with him.

"S-Szayel... What does that do?... Oi! If anything happened to my boys, I swear to god!" Grimmjow shakes the scientist.

"Th-That beaker was to increase the rate of their growth. Meaning they return to their original states faster..." Szayel says as he tries to back away from the Sexta.

"No... I... It's too soon..." Grimmjow mumbles.

The smoke clears and on the floor were Kurosaki Ichigo and his hollow. Exactly how they were before they got turned into children. They were unconscious.

Grimmjow chokes out a small sob.

His boys were going to be gone. Forever. Never remembering the time they spent together.

"I'm... I'm sorry.... That liquid was in case of an emergency. If they hadn't poured it all over themselves, they would've had at least another 3 weeks before returning to their original form..." Szayel explains.

Grimmjow took long deep breaths. 

He turns his face away from Szayel.

"It... It's fine... I'm okay... It was going to happen anyway... You take them to somewhere away from Las noches... I'll tell everyone... They should be waking up soon right?" 

Szayel nods, not daring himself to disobey.

Grimmjow rubs his eyes before disappearing away.

Szayel felt something inside hurt when he saw the state Grimmjow was in and that the twins were not normal.

He thinks the feeling is sadness.


	7. Home

Still day 21

Ichigo groans as he sat up and looked around.

Last thing he remembered was Grimmjow shoving a pill in his throat.

He rubs the back of his head and notices his inner hollow lying unconscious besides him.

Ichigo jumps in surprise and throws himself back away from him.

 **"I'm not going to attack you sheesh."** His hollow groans and yawns.

"Why not? What are you doing outside?" Ichigo asks, griping tightly onto Zangetsu.

 **"Don't know. Don't remember. Last thing I remembered was a lot of Arrancar then I'm suddenly here, sleeping."** He says while rubbing his eyes. **"I'm going back inside. I need to sleep. I feel like hell just hit me and threw me into a Hueco Mundo."**

"Hueco Mundo?!" Ichigo exclaims and looks around quickly again. "Shit! What are we doing here?! We need to get back! How do we do that?" 

**"The hell should I know?"** His inner hollow shrugs and disappears.

"Zangetsu? Do you know what happened?" Ichigo asks out loud.

 _'I'm afraid not. I feel like I have been slumbering for a long time.'_ His spirit told him.

"You look like a lost cat." Someone's voice snickers from behind them.

"I do not!" Ichigo yells out reflexively.

Ichigo's eyes land on a pink haired Arrancar with glasses and a small smirk.

Ichigo readies Zangetsu.

"No need for that." The pink haired scientist says and clicks, opening a Garganta next to Ichigo.

"What's this for?" Ichigo asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Szayel narrows his eyes as well. There's no recognition in Ichigo's stance. Szayel frowns.

That sort of hurts.

Szayel hides his emotions quickly and shoves Ichigo in, closing the Garganta behind him.

No wonder why Grimmjow didn't want to see them off.

He knew it would hurt.

Ichigo stumbles into the Garganta and lands on his face.

"Ow! Damn it Uncle Szayel! Wait... Uncle? I'm losing my head..." Ichigo sighs and sits up.

Ichigo looks around and notices he was standing on a transparent pathway.

He jumps in shock as he sees no ground.

He then see a small light at the end of the pathway he's on.

He decides to trust his gut and just runs towards it.

He blinks his eyes as he enters the light and he realizes that he appeared in front of his house.

His dad runs out of the clinic and panics.

"Ichigo?!" His dad exclaims.

"How can you see me?..." Ichigo asks.

"You... Don't remember?..." Isshin mutters.

"Remember what?" Ichigo asks.

"Come in. I'll explain my Shinigami heritage to you." Isshin says.

"You're a shinigami?!?!" Ichigo yells as he walks inside, confused.

"That's what I'm about to explain. Your sisters already know." He says.

"What?! Why?!" Ichigo asks.

"You were missing for weeks. I knew you were in Hueco Mundo so I explained it to your sisters then." He says.

"Weeks?!" Ichigo blinks as he sits down.

"That's right." Isshin sighs.

He decided that if Ichigo didn't remember, it was best if he didn't bring up the fact Ichigo reverted into a child along with his inner hollow.

\----

"That's... Unbelievable..." Ichigo mutters.

"Believe me I tried to protect you and your sisters from the spiritual world..." Isshin says.

"But then... What happened to me for the weeks I was gone?" Ichigo asks.

Isshin shrugs.

"Ichi-nii?! You're back?!" Karin exclaims.

"Huh? Yea... I don't remember what happened though..." Ichigo says.

Karin and Yuzu look at each other before nodding.

"I feel like... I used to do that with someone... And is it just me or did you two shrink?" Ichigo asks.

Everyone except Ichigo, gulps.

"Son. Why don't you go pick up your body from Urahara?" Isshin suggests.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that." Ichigo blinks before running out the house.

"So he doesn't remember?" Karin asks her dad.

"It's for the best." Isshin replies.

"Poor Grimmjow-san..." Yuzu sniffs.

"I agree... His children left and doesn't even remember him other then being the enemy... Any parent would have their hearts broken..." Isshin says.

Back in Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow lays on his bed and exhales.

He looks around and remembers the twins running around and jumping up and down on his bed.

It was only a few days and he's already attached.

It's been a few weeks since the twins had left. Life in Las Noches was getting repetitive. It was suffocating. He needed a breath of fresh air.

He needed his twins back.

He curls up in his room and refuses to talk to anyone or leave.

"Grimmjow." He hears his door getting pounded.

Grimmjow doesn't reply. He never does anymore.

The knocking gets louder.

"Grimmjow! You've missed at least 6 meetings with Aizen-sama!" Nnoitara's annoying voice could be heard through the door.

Grimmjow didn't care.

Grimmjow knows that Aizen just wanted his mind off of the fact that the twins were gone.

Grimmjow knows that Aizen actually liked the company and messes the twins had created.

He knows that Aizen also got attached to the twins.

He knows that everyone got attached to the twins and that everyone went to the meetings just to get their minds off of the fact they were gone.

The door gets knocked down and Grimmjow notices that everyone was there.

Every single Espada and the three shinigami.

"It's been 2 weeks without the twins." Grimmjow says emotionlessly.

Everyone flinches.

"I'm not bothered doing anything. I don't feel like fighting in this war nor do I feel like killing the Shinigami." Grimmjow says quietly.

"... Very well... However if you had attended the meetings, you would have already known that we have stopped every preparation for the war and are no longer killing the Shinigami." Aizen says, his fake smile no where in sight.

Having the twins gone had done some damage to his heart as well.

He could still remember when they would run up to him crying and calling 'Unky Zen! Unky Zen!' when Grimmjow was ever mad at them.

"I see... Doesn't change anything really." Grimmjow says and curls up a bit more.

The Espada all look at Grimmjow in pity even if they were sad that the twins were also no longer with them.


	8. Memories

Ichigo spent the next 2 weeks trying to readjust back to life but he can't seem to understand what was so out of place.

Everything was normal but somehow it didn't feel normal.

His Hollow had also agreed with him as well, as weird as that sounded like.

"Oyaji?" Ichigo calls to his father.

"Yes Ichigo?" Isshin asks, he had decided that it was time to be more serious at times.

"I... I feel like something's missing from my life..." Ichigo says.

Isshin stills.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. But you have To figure that out yourself..." He said and left the house, leaving Ichigo confused and distracted.

Ichigo was so distracted that he didn't realise a huge hollow aiming for his head until it was almost too late.

 **"Ichi!!!"** His inner hollow yells as he materializes and pushes Ichigo out of the way, taking the blow instead.

Ichigo watches in slow motion as his inner hollow gets thrown into a tree and falls limp.

"Sh-..." Ichigo chokes as he sees blood staining the white Shihakushou.

Ichigo's knees fail him and he falls to the ground.

"Shi-..."

Something's probing his mind.

He's trying to remember.

What has he forgotten?

What was so out of place?

Ichigo slowly crawls towards his white double and grips his white Shihakushou.

"Shi-nii?..." Ichigo whispers without thinking.

Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes as a bunch of new and completely different memories flood his mind.

 **"Ich-Ichi?... You remember?"** Shiro asks.

"Remember what?" Ichigo asks.

 **"Back in Hueco Mundo... I was tryin' to protect you from that huge hollow..."** Shiro chuckles weakly.

"... Yea... And then dad came and save us..." Ichigo chuckles as well.

 **"No time for chit chat... Kill that hollow for me."** Shiro grins.

Ichigo nods and clenches Zangetsu.

He finally found what was so out of place.

Memories that he had forgotten with his brother and adoptive father.

He swings his Zanpakuto down and the hollow dissolves.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" Ichigo cries as he clutches Shiro's hands and helps him sit up.

 **"What are you apologising for? I'm older, I'm suppose to save my baby brother from these types of situations. I have no regrets. You're safe."** Shiro chuckles, his wounds already healing.

"I forgot... I forgot about everything!" Ichigo leans in and slumps on his brothers shoulder.

 **"I did too. Until you were about to die from a measly hollow."** Shiro says.

Ichigo laughs at that.

"W-We need to get you a gigai but before that. We need to go and see Dad... I miss him." Ichigo smiles.

 **"Aren't those things uncomfortable? Anyways, yea. We should. Hopefully he hasn't forgotten about us. OMG! Are we going to get in trouble for that one time we gave Lilynette candy?"** Shiro groans.

Ichigo laughs as they walk hand in hand into Urahara-san's shop.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo calls out.

"Oh my. Kurosaki-kun and... Hollow-kun?" Urahara raises and eyebrow at the hollow who had his hand clasped around his students.

 **"It's Shiro!"** Shiro glares.

"Pardon?" Urahara blinks.

"His name is Shiro, Urahara-san. Please don't upset my brother. Shi-nii has a temper as bad as Dad's." Ichigo snickers when Shiro playfully punches his shoulder.

"Shiro? Dad? Who?" Urahara asks.

"Shi-nii is him. And Dad is... Well that's what we're here for." Ichigo says.

"I don't follow." Urahara says.

 **"Well that's a first."** Shiro mumbles, everyone could hear though.

Ichigo snickers again as Urahara doesn't know whether to feel insulted or confused. I guess he could feel like both.

"So? What did you need?" Urahara asks.

"We need the Garganta." Ichigo says.

"Hm? What ever for?" He asks.

 **"None of ya business!"** Shiro immediately shouts.

"Shi-nii It's okay. We can tell him." Ichigo says.

Shiro 'Tch's and crosses his arms.

"We want to go and talk to someone." Ichigo explains.

Urahara raises his eyebrow but reluctantly allows them to enter the basement.

"Your father is going to kill me you know?" Urahara says.

"Yes well you can deal with that when he figures out where we're going." Ichigo waves a dismissive hand.

Urahara sweatdrops before opening the make shift garaganta.

"I do hope you know what you are doing." Urahara says.

"Of course I do." Ichigo replies.

 **"Let's just go. I want to see him."** Shiro scoffs.

"Okay Okay!" Ichigo chuckles as Shiro pulls his arm.

"Thanks Urahara-san!" Ichigo yells back as Shiro Sonido's away.

Urahara blinks at that before shrugging and closing his garganta.

 **"Come on Lil' bro. We need to search Las Noches. We can't just enter without permission. What would Uncle Aizen think?"** Shiro says.

"I don't think he'll think about anything really." Ichigo snickers as he lets his brother drag him along by the hand.

Shiro rolls his eyes before Sonido-ing them into the meeting room. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Which was... Everyone.

Ichigo however felt a little dizzy after so many Sonido's in a row and fell on top of his brother.

 **"Geh?! Ichi! Get. Off."** Shiro groans as he tries to push his heavy brother off.

"It's your fault! You kept on Sonido-ing and wouldn't give me warnings! I'm telling dad on you!" Ichigo exclaims as he sits up slowly. 

**"You wouldn't dare! Besides Dad's not going to get me in trouble just for Sonido's. He would be proud!"** Shiro retorts.

"Yea? Well I'm going to tell him you were being mean to me! You know how much he hates that." Ichigo, being the most mature on out of them (obviously), stuck out his tongue.

 **"Oh. Real mature Ichi."** Shiro rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Unlike someone I know, Shi-nii." Ichigo says.

 **"Oh that's it! I don't care if dad gets me in trouble!"** Shiro bravely says, more like stupidly.

Shiro materialises his sword and Ichigo widens his eyes.

"Hey no using Zanpakuto's! That's not allowed!" Ichigo yells.

Shiro ignored him.

"Dad!" Ichigo looks around and spots the familiar blue hair.

Ichigo dives behind Grimmjow, who looks confused, shocked, happy and sad at the same time.

 **"Hey! You can't use dad like that!"** Shiro glares.

"Yes I can! I just did!" Ichigo yells and hugs Grimmjow's from the back, trying to protect himself.

 **"Wait that's not fair! I want to hug him too! I haven't seen him in forever!"** Shiro whines before running forward, dropping his sword and hugging Grimmjow's from the front.

"You two.... Remember?" Grimmjow asks as he places a hand on Ichigo's head and a hand on Shiro's.

 **"Yea... Ichi was about to die from a hollow."** Shiro says.

"Hey! That makes me sound weak!" Ichigo scowls.

 **"Last I checked. You are weak."** Shiro says.

"Boys! No fighting. Say you're sorry." Grimmjow instinctly lashes out.

"Sor **ry..."** The twins say reflexively.

"Oh right!" Ichigo perks up.

"What?" Grimmjow asks.

"I need to hit someone!" Ichigo says.

"Why?" His dad asks.

"Because he shoved me onto my ass and didn't explain to me about what happened to me when I forgot." Ichigo replies before getting up and punching his Uncle Szayel.

"Ow! You little brat!" Szayel exclaims as he clutches his head.

"It seems like the twins have returned... Grimmjow will no longer have depression." Aizen says.

"Depre **ssion?"** The twins ask tilting their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

"Depression?! I wasn't in a depression!" Grimmjow denies.

"Ignore your idiotic father boys. He was in a deep depression after you two had left and he wouldn't leave his room at all." Nnoitara laughs.

 **"Aww. Dad missed us so much!"** Shiro snickers.

"We missed you too." Ichigo snuggles his face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow looked conflicted to whether or not he should feel angry with Shiro's teasing or melt at Ichigo's words.

He figured he should give shiro a light smack on the head and give Ichigo a small kiss on his forehead, that Ichigo didn't seem to mind. "I did miss you two a lot." He tells Ichigo.

Shiro whines in the background.

Grimmjow gives a playful sigh and kisses Shiro's forehead as well, making him beam in happiness.

"As much as I... Love this happy reunion... We need to figure out what to do with the Shinigami. They don't know that we have stopped our preparations for the now non-existent war." Szayel says.

"You just had to ruin the moment." Starrk pins him with a slight glare.

"Uncle **Starrk!"** The twins smile happily at their favorite uncle, only because Starrk gave them candy before without anyone knowing.

"Nice to have you two back. The halls of Las Noches was getting a bit too quiet." Starrk says, fighting back a yawn.

The twins snicker.

"That's not fair! You two are taller then me now!" Lilynette pouts.

 **"Well we were originally this tall."** Shiro shrugs.

Lilynette huff's.

The twins attention the turns to Uliquiorra, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Uncle Orra. Do you still have those Shakespeare books? Can I borrow some?" Ichigo asks.

"Must you still call me by that nickname?" Uliquiorra asks first.

Ichigo chuckles while Shiro snickers again.

Uliquiorra refuses to sigh as he says "Very well. I will give you the books later.".

 **"So what was that I heard about stopping the war?"** Shiro asks.

"Yes, well. I had decided that there was simply something much more important then the war and it seems as though everyone had agreed with my findings. So I have merely stopped every preparation for the war." Aizen says.

"What's more important?" Ichigo asks.

"The happiness of you two apparently." Grimmjow smiles as he answers for Aizen.

The twins gape openly.

"Any wider and the flies will make a home in there." Szayel says.

"Shut up Uncle Szayel! I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me anything!" Ichigo scowls. Szayel could tell it was half hearted though.

Szayel let's an amused smile creep into his face. 

**"Uncle Szayel you look like someone about to kidnap a child while thinking of ways to slowly torture them."** Shiro says casually.

"Wha- I do not!" Szayel exclaims.

Grimmjow guaffaws. 

Aizen looks amused and the rest of the Espada pale at the description.

"Must you make it sound so menacing?" Harribel asks.

 **"It's the first thing that popped in my head."** Shiro shrugs.

"And it would have been the last if I wasn't holding Uncle Szayel back." Ichigo says, holding Szayel by the waist as Szayel looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Shiro chuckles. 

"So. We'll tell the Shinigami that you have stopped the war... However..." Ichigo trails off.

"I'm guessing the Shinigami wouldn't take that so easily and would want to seal me?" Aizen finishes.

Ichigo slowly nods his head.

"Very well... I'll allow myself to be sealed." Aizen says with a slight frown. 

"No! I'm not going to let that happen!" Ichigo glares.

 **"We're not going to let that happen."** Shiro says, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"What're you talking about? You're hollow." Ichigo says to his twin.

 **"I... I hate you, you know that?"** Shiro deadpans.

"Not the first time you've said so." Ichigo waves a dismissive hand.

Shiro drops all jokes and looks down, guilty.

Ichigo turns around when he notices the sudden change in behavior.

"Shi-nii. That was ages ago. Besides, I hated you just as much back then." Ichigo says, knowing exactly what his brother was feeling.

 **"But... I'm older... I shouldn't have said those things... The older brother is born first... To protect the siblings that come after... Right?"** Shiro grins.

"Did-... Did you just quote me?!?!" Ichigo exclaims with a look of embarrassment.

Shiro snickers more.

"What a great quote. I'll use that someday when I have my own kids." Grimmjow snickers along with shiro.

 **"Wait. You're going to have more kids?"** Shiro stops and glares at Grimmjow.

"You can't!" Ichigo yells.

Grimmjow looks at them confused.

**"Who did you hook up with?!"**

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

**"I don't want younger siblings!"**

"Who'd want to hook up with you anyway?!"

"We refuse t **o allow this!"**

Grimmjow blinks before bursting out in laughter.

The twins, to Grimmjow, were pouting.

The Espada have all stayed silent as they watch what Grimmjow was going to say.

"Are you boys...Perhaps... Jealous?" Grimmjow snickers.

"No we **aren't!"**

Grimmjow laughs harder at the denial.

"Aw. Well, you don't have to be. I'm not going to have anymore kids, that was just metaphorical. Hollows can't reproduce anyways." Grimmjow smirks as he hugs the two twins.

The twins melt in Grimmjow's arms before willingly hugging Grimmjow back.

"Hey wait. Didn't Ichigo say 'Who would want to hook up with me anyway'?" Grimmjow gives Ichigo a sweet smile.

"I-I was joking of course Dad!" Ichigo stammers.

"Oh I see." Grimmjow continues to smile.

Ichigo pales.

"Well, I'll deal with your punishment later." Grimmjow says as he lets the twins go.

 **"Why'd you have to say that anyways?"** Shiro whispers to Ichigo.

"There wasn't anything else to say. Besides you would have eventually said it anyways." Ichigo grumbles.

**"Touché..."**

"So, you two will head into soul society and inform the Soutaichou about the circumstances. The war has ended... I wish I could come with you however, they will think that we have brainwashed you two." Aizen sighs, looking genuinely worried. 

The meeting doors burst open and every captain and lieutenant enters.

"Would you mind repeating that, Aizen?" Unohana asks with her smile-that-could-get-even-the-great-soutaichou-to-obey.

"H-Hai." Aizen pales.

Of course it would effect Aizen too.

"U-Uncle Aiz **en is sweating."** Ichigo and Shiro snicker loudly.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?!" Renji asks. "Scratch that! Did you just call him Uncle?!"

"I'll explain everything. Everyone sit." Ichigo says calmly.

The Shinigami all grip there Zanpakuto before sighing and reluctantly letting go.

"This is what happened-..."


	10. Hot Chocolate

All the Espada were situated on one side of the room while the Shinigami were on the other side.

No one trusting each other besides Ichigo.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Renji says holding up a hand.

Ichigo nods, waiting for him to process the information.

"You got turned into a baby." Renji starts.

Ichigo nods.

"You have an inner hollow."

Nod.

"He got turned into a baby."

Nod.

"His name is Shiro."

Nod.

"He's your older twin."

Nod.

"A hollow took care of you."

Nod.

"You lost your memory."

Nod.

"He's technically your father now."

Nod.

"Every hollow got soft."

Nod.

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow's loud 'I HAVE NOT!'.

"Aizen stopped war because he got soft too."

Nod.

"Unohana-taichou. I need a mental check up. I think I'm hallucinating." Renji says.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, if you are hallucinating then what of us?" She replies as she gestured to every Shinigami in the room.

"Yes but you honestly can't expect me to believe that we are currently sitting down and having a chat with hollows over tea." Renji says with a small twitch of his eye.

"Well they aren't. Uncle Starrk and Kyouraku-san is drinking Sake." Ichigo points out.

"Not the point Ichigo." Renji sighs.

"But they are!" Ichigo says, thrusting his arms in the direction of the two.

 **"Ohh that reminds me! Uncle Starrk! Can I have some hot chocolate please?"** Shiro begs.

"Why don't you ask Szayel? He's more informed about human children then me." Starrk yawns.

 **"Because you make better hot chocolate~"** Shiro whines.

Starrk sighs but complies.

"Me too Uncle Starrk!" Ichigo calls out.

Starrk waves lazily with a hand before exiting the room to make them.

-Ichigo's POV-

"Hot chocolate? Really? In a serious situation like this?" Renji deadpans.

"When did you become so... Forgive me, childish?" Rukia asks.

"I dunno. Maybe because I was raised differently here. For me I've lived here my whole life as well as the living world." I shrug. "Plus! Hot chocolate that Uncle Starrk makes are the best!"

 **"Uncle Starrk isn't back yet? Where is he? I want my hot chocolate!"** Shiro whines, shaking Lilynette.

"Stop it! Lemme go! How am I supposed to know!" Lilynette tries to stop his shaking.

Shiro ignored her and runs around, trying to make time go faster.

"Relax...I can hear you all the way from the kitchen... Here." Starrk says holding out two hot chocolates.

I rush up and run towards him, grabbing the mug and thanking him quickly.

Shiro perks up and Sonido's in front of Starrk, also grabbing the mug and thanking him quickly.

"Is it that good?" Renji mumbles.

Rukia shrugs.

"Want some?" Starrk asks as he gestures towards the door.

A bunch of hollows were holding trays filled with mugs.

"Don't mind if I do." Rukia says and stands to get a mug.

"Hey wait! Rukia!" Renji stumbles as he tries to stand up as well.

The other Shinigami shrug, following Rukia and Renji.

I sigh in bliss as I finish my mug of hot chocolate.

Renji and Rukia decided to start brawling in the middle of finishing their drink so I grinned and poke Shi-nii for his attention.

He raises an eyebrow and I point at the two hot chocolate's that Renji and Rukia had left on the side for their brawl.

He grins.

 **"Ohh. I like the way you think Lil' bro."** He snickers.

"Don't you always?" I reply teasingly.

 **"Of course I do. It's why I love you so much."** He back hugs me.

"Enough loving and more stealing then." I chuckle.

He gives me a quick grin and Sonido's towards both the mugs, stealing both and handing me one.

We gulped the remaining Hot chocolate before they even knew it.

"Ichigo! Did you just take my hot chocolate?!?!" Rukia yells.

"Of course not. He did." I point at my brother.

She glares at my brother.

"You still drank it! I was going to finish that!" Renji exclaims.

"Enough." Unohana-taichou says sternly.

Everyone goes quiet.

I snicker.

She directs a very sweet chilling smile at me and I run behind my brother, holding his slightly taller shoulders and peeking over.

He rolls his eyes.

He knows I'm not afraid of her and that I was just faking it for shits and giggles.

"We need to prepare to head back and report this new finding to the Soutaichou." She says and stands up.

"What about me? Do I go? Am I the new finding or is the information the new finding?" I ask.

"Of course. Kurosaki Ichigo is to come with us for interrogation." She says.

I pale immediately.

Interrogation?

It sounds like I did something wrong.

All Espada, including Uncle Aizen, Uncle Gin and Uncle Tousen, places a hand on their Zanpakuto.

"Fear not. If the Soutaichou deems him innocent then he will not be harmed. Much." She mutters the last bit.

At those words every Espada unsheathed their swords.

"If I find a single piece of hair out of place on my son's head. Soul society and the balance of life can go to hell." Grimmjow threatens silently as he places a protective hand on my head and lifts his Zanpakuto slightly higher.

"Dad..." I manage to mutter in my frightened state.

"Don't worry Cub. If they hurt you, I'll kill them for you." Grimmjow reassures.

 **"Don't forget about me! I'll gladly go on a killing spree!"** Shiro grins maniacally, sword spinning above his head.

"Woah! No! No killing! Shi-nii. Sword down." I order.

He clicks his tongue and lowers his sword.

Most lower powered Shinigami relaxed a bit.

"Don't go scaring them Shi-nii..." I sigh.

 **"I won't~ but if they hurt you."** He grins at the Shinigami, who shiver at the grin.

I sigh again and turn to my Shinigami friends.

"Ignore him, he's joking." I say with a reassuring smile.

'Easy for you to say!!' was what they were all thinking at the same time.

"Very well. I will stay in Hueco Mundo for the time being." Uncle Aizen says.

"Don't die." Uncle Starrk pets my head.

I roll my eyes at him as I head out the door.

 **"At least get one cut on you so then we can kill them!"** Shiro yells.

"That's my boy!" I faintly hear Grimmjow grin.

I chuckle.

"Ichigo..." Rukia taps my arm.

I look down and raise an eyebrow.

"If anything goes wrong... You can always count on us." She says and tugs Renji down as well.

"...Thanks." I smile.


	11. Grandpa?!

Ichigo blinks as he stands in front of the Soutaichou and his biological dad.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks Isshin.

"Daddy's here to help you out of trouble!" Isshin yells stupidly.

"What trouble?" Ichigo deadpans.

"Isshin." The Soutaichou warns.

"Right. My bad pops." Isshin sighs.

"He's your dad?!?!?!" Everyone in the room yells out. (Except for Byakuya and Mayuri.)

"Right. Did I forget to mention that part?" Isshin asks Ichigo casually.

"Wait! That means he's my-?!" Ichigo falls to the ground in shock.

"That's right young one. However I did not come to realise that until your idiotic father here, came bursting through my doors, claiming he's home and that I had grandchildren that he wanted me to meet." Yamamoto says.

I give my dad a blank look.

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"So... I'm innocent?" I ask.

"Not quite." Dad says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"First. You have to introduce yourself formally to your Jii-san!" Dad says making an unnecessary pose.

I sigh.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I like my family. I don't like this one-" I send my dad a kick and he flies into the wall. "- and I have a twin brother... His name is Shiro. Nice to meet you Jii-san."

"I-Ichigo... That was mean..." Dad groans as he falls to the floor.

Jii-san nods in acknowledgement.

"So. Can I go back to my Dad now?" I ask.

"I'm right here..." My biological dad fake cries.

"My other dad!" 

"No. I cannot allow that. Aizen is there." Jii-san narrows his eyes.

"Ahem! Please excuse my disrespect, however we have acquired new information about the Aizen situation." Unohana-taichou speaks up.

Jii-san blinks before nods for her to continue.

"I, as well as the Shinigami I was with, had overheard Aizen talking about stopping all preparations for the war, to keep Kurosaki Ichigo and his twin brother Shiro happy and content with their life." 

Everyone blinks.

"Are we talking about the same Aizen?" Kyouraku-Taichou asks while laughing.

"Oh yea. Uncle Aizen got really really soft." I answer.

Everything went quiet.

"What?" I ask as I realise everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just call him 'uncle'?!?!" Everyone yells.

I look around in confusion before realising.

"Right! Well, he's not that bad. Besides like I said before, he really did go soft." I shrug.

"And what you are saying is true then? He's stopping the war?" Jii-san asks.

I nod.

"The hollow are harmless unless you attack first. Some are just looking for a good fight and some are just curious to how the world spins." I say.

"Those can be harmful to us, shinigami! I suggest we cleanse them and be rid of this nonsense. Shinigami and Hollows cannot cooperate. It's just not how this world works." Soifon says with a glare.

I return the glare by 2x.

"You have Kenpachi and the 12th division. Kenpachi runs around destroying things just because he wants to fight. At least my dad asks for a fight first. Plus because of the 12th division you Shinigami get all the problems! The bounts! The Konpaku! Kageroza! Kouga! I swear you Shinigami are more harmful then the Hollows!" I ramble.

Soifon seethes at all the mistakes that were thrown in her face before glaring at me but wisely shut her mouth.

"You make some good points my son!" Dad yells enthusiastically.

I groan.

"Can I just go back and tell them the good news now?" I ask.

"We have not yet decided what to do with the traitor." Soifon hisses, though quietly.

"You will do absolute nothing." I hiss back.

She actually looked slightly scared.

"You can keep an eye on him until you trust him but I'm telling you now. Lay a finger on any of them and You. Are. Dead. Especially you, Soifon." I let out my Reiatsu.

Everyone shivers, even Jii-san.

"Very well. I will have a couple people keeping watch on Aizen. Your family are allowed to enter Soul Society if they wish and they will not be harm." Jii-san says.

"That easily? I feel like there is a catch." I narrow my eyes.

"There is. Only if we are also able to go into there world and study it. Same rules apply." Jii-san says.

"Huh. Yea okay. That's fair." I nod.

I mentally cry in relief.

I flick my wrist and a Garganta appears.

"Y-You could do that from the beginning?!" Renji yells.

"Yea." I say.

"Then why didn't you do that when we were escorting you back with us?! We had to walk all the way back out!" Renji anime cries.

"Well... Detour?" I shrug.

"A detour?!" Renji yells again.

"Welp see ya!" I wave Renji off and snap the Garganta shut behind me.

I grin and run towards the exit.

As soon as I exit the Garganta and come face to face with Uncle Aizen, all hell broke loose.

Most Espada had their Zanpakuto out reflexively, until they realized it was just me.

I snicker.

"Hey Uncle Aizen."

"Don't 'Hey Uncle Aizen.' me... just stop scaring us like that." He twitches.

I chuckle.

 **"Nice entrance Ichi!"** Shi-nii high fives me with a laugh.

I grin at him.

"So? What news did the Shinigami have to give us?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Oh a bunch of things." I say without a care.

"What sorts of things?" Uncle Aizen asks.

"Well. They agreed to a sort of deal." I reply.

"A deal?"

"Yea. They said that you guys are all okay and you can even enter Soul society if you wanted to but, no fighting or killing and if only they could come here and study as well, same rules." I shrug. "Pretty good deal if you ask me."

 **"You sure it ain't a trap?"** Shi-nii asks.

I shrug again. "We could always just stay here. But then that would be boring."

"So do we agree to these terms?" Dad asks.

Aizen has a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If things go bad, I could always use Kyouka Suigetsu to make an exit." He nods.

I buzz with excitement and make eye contact with my brother.

He gives me a grin.

"Let's give the **m a real scare!"**


	12. Epilogue

"ICHIGO! SHIRO!" A loud yell could be heard as the Soutaichou hit the ground with his staff heavily.The twins, who stopped aging at age 18 and is currently hiding in the ceiling, snickered.

What did they do? Well.

-5 hours ago-

"I'm so bored~ Shi-nii let's blow something up." Ichigo whines to his brother.

 **"Ohh I've just got a better idea."** Shiro grins evilly.

"Ohh, I like that idea." Ichigo grins back as he reads his brothers mind.

Ichigo and Shiro prepare a few paint buckets at the 6th division.

They both started working on the best art of the year.

They then moved onto the other divisions.

"Ichigo. Shiro. What are you two doing?" They ran into their dad.

"D-Dad! Well... Umm... We we're just visiting Uncle Aizen!" Ichigo lies.

 **"Yea! And we wanted to do some painting with him!"** Shiro nods.

"Painting? With that much paint?" Grimmjow stares at them unimpressed.

"Yep! After all, we're going to be painting with a huge canvas!" Ichigo says, Shiro nodding along.

"And you won't get in some trouble?" Grimmjow asks with his eyebrow raised.

"No of course not!"

 **"We'd never!"** Shiro gasps with an 'innocent' face.

If Grimmjow didn't know his son's, he would've believed them right away with the innocent aura around them. However, he did know his son's so what there saying could be a blatant lie.

"I'm trusting you two. Don't get in some trouble." Grimmjow says.

"Of course! What **ever you say Dad!"** They salute and run off.

They splattered paint all over Soul society and even left some paintings of people with the biggest and brightest smiles ever known to man kind.

Now that looked hilarious!

Imagine Byakuya with the brightest smile.  
Yes, now imagine Ukitake and Kyouraku with the funniest faces you could imagine.

Yep! And now imagine all of the captains and lutenients as meme's.

That was picture perfect! Well... Almost perfect. There's still one more place to visit.

"Perfect?" Ichigo asks as he finishes the final touches to his Soifon Meme.

 **"Perfect. Now let's go to Jii-san."** Shiro chuckles.

Ichigo and Shiro made there way towards the 1st division, happily leaving splotches of paint everywhere.

The by passing Shinigami who were watching this just watched in amusement, already use to the twins behaviour on boring days, which was almost everyday.

"Jii-san's gonna yell." Ichigo giggles.

**"That's what I like to hear."**

They both enter the division slowly and pour the remaining paint on the walls and floors of the meeting room.

The eventually drew a large painting of the Soutaichou on the floor, smiling widely.

They both decided to conceal their Reiatsu and hid in the ceiling, waiting for everyone to notice.

Of course, since the Soutaichou came in early, he was the first to discover the little... Ahem... Gift they left.

They both snickered as he came in and his eyes were wide open in shock, because who dared to prank the Soutaichou? Not many people. Actually, no one at all really.

The twins both took pictures of their grandfather for blackmail material and high-fived each other.

-Present time-

"ICHIGO! SHIRO!" Was the Soutaichou's immediate response, waking up the rest of soul society.

The Soutaichou could hear them now, laughing at his face, hiding somewhere in the room, snapping photos of his enraged face.

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BRATS!" He yells quite loudly for a person his age.

The door to the room opens quickly.

"S-Soutaichou! There's an emergency!" The 1st divisions Fukutaichou, Choujirou-san enters the room.

"Emergency you say." The Soutaichou asks with his barely concealed anger.

Choujirou looks around at the paint and groans.

"It happened here too?" He asks.

"Report." The Soutaichou says.

"Well. All the Division's are currently in a... Messy situation. They've all woken up to their divisions covered in paint and drawings of all the captains and lutenients smiling..." 

"I see." The Soutaichou twitches.

 **"You think he's angry?"** Shiro asks with a grin.

"Angry? He's fricking pissed!" Ichigo smirks.

The door opens and all the captains and lutenients walk in as diligently as they can. Even Grimmjow walks in.

"I apologise for what they've done. They had promised me they wouldn't do anything to get in trouble." Grimmjow twitches in irritation.

"It is fine." The Soutaichou gives up and huff's.

"I'll get them." Grimmjow says.

"Please." The captains all say in sync.

Grimmjow sniffs the air discreetly and Sonido's to the giggling twins.

He grabs the backs of the twins Shihakushou's and pulls them down to the floor.

They hit the floor with a thud.

"O **w!"**

"You both said you weren't up to anything." Grimmjow cracks his knuckles.

"But we were bored!" Ichigo whines.

**"And we didn't get in some trouble!"**

Grimmjow gestures to the angry looking captains and lutenients.

"Yea. We got in a lot of trouble. There's a difference Dad." Ichigo pouts.

Grimmjow twitch's again.

 **"We just thought that soul society was too plain."** Shiro pouts.

"That does not mean you are to vandalize the walls of the barracks." Their Jii-san says.

"We did th **e floor too."** They both huff.

"Why not let them off? It didn't cause any harm." Aizen steps forward with a sweatdrop.

"Uncle Aiz **en's the best!"** The twins cheer.

Grimmjow sighs. "Fine. But. They have to clean everything up." 

"What?!?!" The twins cry.

"It's only fair." The captains nod.

"Mea **nie's!"**

The Soutaichou sighs at the nearly daily pranks the twins have decided to start since a couple of years ago. He should've expected these things.

The Soutaichou remembers back to when his grandchildren had infiltrated soul society the first time.

Good times...

"Ahhh!! Ichigo! Shiro!"

Looks like the twins are livening things up again.

"Ichigo!! Shiro!! In here now!" The Soutaichou yells.

"Ahhh!! It's **Jii-san! Run!"**


End file.
